The present invention relates generally to a surgical device and more particularly to a shield for use with a surgical instrument to prevent fluid splash back. The invention has particular utility for use in connection with an endoscope or other elongated optical-medical device to prevent fluid flow or fogging of the endoscope eyepiece or video camera/coupler interface, and will be described in connection with such utility, although other utilities are contemplated.
Medical science has long sought ways to minimize the dangers and trauma inherent in invasive surgical procedures. To this end, surgical techniques and instruments have been developed which, among other things, reduce the size of the incisions required to perform various surgical procedures. These techniques and instruments have been remarkably successful. Procedures that only a few years ago would require an incision of several inches in length, are today being performed through incisions which are less than one inch in length.
Surgical instruments such as trocars, cannulas and optical medical devices (endoscopes), such as cystoscopes, arthroscopes, laparoscopes, etc., are inserted through small incisions or openings in a patient""s body or body cavity and manipulated to perform surgical procedures within the patient""s body or body cavity. The optical medical devices generally include an optical pathway adjacent to an eyepiece. When using these instruments, blood or other body fluids, or irrigating fluids may drain or leak through the incision or cavity around the instrument so as to splash the face of the endoscopist, and/or flow onto or fog the eyepiece, thus compromising visibility, or otherwise interfere with the procedure.
Various cumbersome shield devices have been proposed in the art. For example, a large, rigid plastic shield mounted on an endoscope sized to vertically extend and cover the length of the user""s face and horizontally, to cover the sides of the face of the user is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,254 to Dash, et al. A generally flat rigid plastic shield, about 12 inches in diameter, having a cylindrical collar adapted to fit onto the boss of the surgical instrument, and secured thereto via clamp assembly or vinyl tape is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,402 to Vandenbossche, et al. A similar disc shaped, rigid plastic splash shield, about 6-12 inches in diameter, having a circular frame made of wire or plastic connected to the outer circumference of the shield to provide support and maintain the shape of the shield, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,068 to Gottesman. A latex bell-shaped hood for preventing damage to the passage tract or cavity of the patient""s body caused by a foreign object upon removal taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,020 to Lifton does not provide protection of the face of the endoscopist or the eyepiece of the instrument from the splash or flow of fluid during a procedure. None of these above prior art devices have proved to be particularly effective or convenient to use.
Therefore a need has arisen for a surgical access device that overcomes the above-noted problems. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device to deflect unwanted and uncontrolled fluid flow from exiting the patient and flowing or splashing onto the instrument eyepiece, camera coupler, and face and hands of the surgeon during endoscopic procedures, that is simple, inexpensive, flexible and relatively compact, and will accommodate a variety of diameters and instruments and does not need to be specifically made or modified to a particular piece, thereby reducing the need for inventory of numerous sized individual units. The device can even be inserted backwards or inverted and still accomplish the aforementioned objectives.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that does not require special coupling hardware and can be slid quickly and easily onto or off of any portion of length of instrument depending on situation or preference, helping to ensure that the operation will not be delayed due to fogging, or that surgical outcome is not compromised due to lack of visibility, including visibility within a cavity or that the procedure may be compromised or delayed due to excessive leakage of distention media.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides an adaptable conical shield for frictionally engaging an elongated object of various diameters, such as an endoscope or other surgical instrument, comprising a radially proximal edge, at least a portion thereof defining an adjustable aperture for engaging said elongated object, a conical-shaped section which opens outward from said radially proximal edge, to a wider radially peripheral edge. Further, a portion of the adjustable aperture may be in the shape of a sleeve which sealingly engages the elongated object, forming a generally fluid tight seal between the shield and the elongated object and helps maintain proper alignment of the shield while on the endoscope or other device. Preferably, the conical shield is comprised of rubber material such as silicone, but other biocompatible elastomer materials may be used. Alternatively, other self-sealing membraneous materials may be used. Preferably, the shield is sufficiently stiff to generally maintain its shape while being simultaneously resilient to allow the aperture at the radially proximal edge to adjust to the outside dimension of the elongated object. The peripheral edge of the conical shield may have an outward extending lip which further deflects the splash or flow of fluid away from the instrument eyepiece, camera coupler, and face and hands of the surgeon during a procedure.
In use the shield of the present invention is installed on the surgical instrument or elongated object simply by sliding the adjustable aperture onto the instrument and then conveniently positioning the shield between the eyepiece and the incision in the patient""s body or the body cavity according to the procedure and the user""s preference. Similarly, the shield is easily repositioned, removed or replaced. Various instruments or endoscopes used on a procedure may be fitted with their own shield to reduce time and inconvenience of moving a unit. The device may be designed and manufactured of materials that render it as single-use or multiple use.
The present invention provides a shield for use with an elongated object such as a surgical instrument. The shield has a first radial edge portion, a second radial edge portion, and a center section opening outward from the first radial edge portion and joining the second radial edge portion. The first radial edge portion having an aperture for frictionally and sealingly engaging the elongated object and the second radial edge portion being greater in dimension than the first radial edge.